<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>逐夜 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105634">逐夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>songkim - Fandom, 豆眼 - Fandom, 闵振 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings：极度ooc 小妈文学 双性 为肉而肉 语法不通 不喜勿入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>逐夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>极度ooc 小妈文学 女体晴雨出没</p><p>肃穆的灵堂前，美人拿着手帕，一边掩面而泣，一边送客人离开。<br/>
“不必这么假惺惺吧？”宋旻浩在美人耳边说，“妈妈？“<br/>
金秦禹的眼泪掉得很真实，就像他是在真心实意为了自己丈夫的车祸的不幸而痛苦。<br/>
他白了便宜儿子一眼，儿子正双手插兜，嘴里吹着口哨，看起来心情很好。<br/>
确实，因为金秦禹将永远属于他一个人了。</p><p>要说宋旻浩是什么时候和金秦禹搞上的呢，大概还要回到半年前那个夏天。<br/>
宋旻浩喜欢花花草草，别墅院子草木葱茏，还有极度繁复的欧式风格花台亭宇。<br/>
金秦禹那时染着金色的头发，裸身靠在泳池边晒太阳，墨镜架在头上，手里一本新出的时尚杂志，他正是封面。只是那上面的他穿这整齐，高定黑色西服，银色花纹蛇一样缠绕着他的身子，紧扣的领子十分禁欲，和现在的他一点都不一样。<br/>
隆起的乳房，平坦的小腹，脂玉般的肌肤。他的毛稀少，宋旻浩可以清楚的看见他肥厚的私处，不知道是水还是他自己分泌的黏液，在太阳照射下泛着金光。<br/>
就像在他的阴蒂打了一个孔，上了纯金的环。<br/>
平日家里就他们三人，宋旻浩老爸很少时间在家，大概是在外偷吃了别的女人。宋旻浩不爱被外人伺候，金秦禹嫁过来才一个月，除了自己演员的职业外，闲时一直都负责照顾他。<br/>
高中生难得一次放得早，他撞见金秦禹独自一人享受日光浴。他正准备离开，却看见金秦禹张开了他的大腿，手正往私处摸。<br/>
宋旻浩咽了一口口水。<br/>
金秦禹的手细而长，指尖泛着粉，他一直都觉得金秦禹蠢蠢的，没想到对方在做这种事情的时候也如此灵活。蝴蝶在他指尖翻飞，迸溅出的淫水是圣女第一次尝试情欲后、过于自责流下的泪。<br/>
他看到他的小妈妈在用私处摩擦泳池的边沿，他的裤子早已顶起了帐篷。跳动的粗壮，青春期男孩的躁动。<br/>
他想操他的小妈。<br/>
那个在外庄重大方，优雅得体的男人，私下是浪荡的，勾人心魄的婊子。<br/>
他终于知道父亲为什么一定要娶他了。<br/>
“金秦禹，你就这么缺男人？“<br/>
他打开落地窗，玻璃门推拉声音让金秦禹吓了一跳。<br/>
宋旻浩脱下裤子，挺着早已扬起的一根，直直走向金秦禹。<br/>
“喂，给我解决一下。”</p><p>金秦禹曾经说过他要尝试着做个好妈妈，对宋旻浩一定会有求必应。<br/>
宋旻浩先前与他不对付，他不喜欢金秦禹，确切地说，是他不喜欢父亲新娶得各种女人，先前他已经逼走了好几个，那些女人虽然想分到父亲的家产，但最终还是被他给气走了。<br/>
无论是乱扔的吃剩的外卖垃圾，还是洗完澡后毛巾丢得乱七八糟的浴室，金秦禹的脸色没有一丝波澜，只是一言不发的帮他收拾干净。哪怕宋旻浩对他一点好脸色也没有。<br/>
宋旻浩那帮狐朋狗友对他的小妈淫言秽语：你爹新娶的那个演员看起来漂亮，很好操，屁股很翘。他都只是冷哼一下，她就是我的保姆而已。<br/>
宋旻浩自慰后擦过的纸巾，和摞在床头的碟片，都是金秦禹帮他捡起来收拾好的，他没有一句怨言，也没有一句不适。<br/>
他发现他越来越喜欢看金秦禹翘着屁股跪在地上帮他整理房间的背影。<br/>
金秦禹对他青春期的这些需求并没有评论过什么，只是在帮他洗完飞机杯以后，对他叹了口气，“浩浩宝贝，你明明可以不用这样。”<br/>
不用哪样？你会帮我吗？眼尖的宋旻浩瞄到他今天穿的是白色的紧身裤，骆驼趾被勾勒的一清二楚。</p><p>回到泳池边，宋旻浩按住了金秦禹，低头舔吻他早已立起的乳头，金秦禹一下就叫出了声。腿环上健硕少年的腰，有一下没一下的故意用嫩的出水的逼蹭着宋旻浩的阴茎。<br/>
这是宋旻浩第一次近距离的看金秦禹的私处。<br/>
我想进入你的子宫，我不曾从你的阴道里来到这个世界，但我想回去。他说。<br/>
他急迫地握住，龟头放入呈烂熟颜色的细缝，金秦禹湿得不行，虽然紧致，宋旻浩进去的不难。<br/>
这不是他第一次操逼，先前和学校美女学姐谈恋爱的时候，他们学校的厕所里做过。<br/>
他想起了学姐，学姐和小妈的名字很像，叫晴雨，和小妈长得也很像。但小妈的奶子比晴雨姐姐的更大，屁股也更翘，比起刚刚结果的学姐，小妈是成熟的果实。<br/>
他的狐朋狗友里有人告诉他，成熟的女人和双性最好操，比起年轻人他们更有味道。<br/>
尤其是无数男人的双性性幻想对象金秦禹，整个国家最美的双性人，在他的身下臣服。<br/>
而且，他本该叫这人一声妈妈。<br/>
宋旻浩动作大开大合，金秦禹叫声越来越大，他的孩子还年轻，还不知道新玩法，最简单的体位却能干得他极致的爽。<br/>
他的灵魂冲向了云端，肉体却还在地狱中挣扎。</p><p>宋旻浩抱着他走向亭子，里面有柔软的榻，金秦禹背靠着枕头，“浩浩，正面操我。”<br/>
张开的双腿是宋旻浩的伊甸园，收缩的孔洞是秘密之门。他本该从这里爬出来的，宋旻浩想。<br/>
金秦禹的浅色发丝随着被操干的动作在空中摇荡。<br/>
阿芙洛狄忒，美神在人间。宋旻浩动情的亲吻他的唇，是水蜜桃味的。<br/>
“妈妈，你吸的我好紧。”宋旻浩紧紧抱住金秦禹，身下的动作却没停。<br/>
销魂窟在挽留，他在小妈的子宫里留下了他的子孙。白液流出穴口，金秦禹刮掉了多余的，卷入口中，吃的一干二净。<br/>
妈妈，给你的孩子生个孩子吧。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>